Sobre la menta y el chantilly
by Maruychan
Summary: Tenía el pelo castaño como el chocolate, la piel morena como el  café con leche y los ojos verdes como la menta. Pero el rubio se sorprendió reconociendo en ese rostro a una persona a la que ya  no esperaba ver, y mucho menos en su pastelería. LEMON YAOI


_¡One-Shot Random Again__!_

**_¡Hola! soy un Disclaimer y nada de lo que pone le pertenece a aquí la amiga =D._**

**_Advertencias: Yaoi. Fr-Sp_**

_¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Sobre la menta y el chantilly~<em>  
><strong>

Como todas las mañanas, Francis se levantó a las 5 para poner en marcha los hornos. Se podía pensar que era un trabajazo tener que levantarse tan temprano, pero teniendo en cuenta que Francis trabajaba en lo que le gustaba, no tenía problemas para despertarse. En cuanto metía las manos en la masa de pan o en la de algún bizcocho delicioso se perdía, así que tampoco era tan grave. Francis amaba la cocina, no sólo la repostería, aunque tenía que admitir que sentía una cierta debilidad hacia ella. Para el francés sólo había una cosa mejor que meterse a cocinar con la radio puesta centrándose en los ingredientes y en el sonido de una olla en ebullición, y eso era el sexo. Las únicas veces que había abandonado un guiso a medio hacer era cuando una mujer o un hombre se le insinuaban con una sensualidad extrema. Entonces apagaba todos los fuegos antes de encender el suyo propio y el de su acompañante.

Daba igual el tipo de cocina mientras fuese buena: asiática, italiana, española o francesa. Francis adoraba trabajar en ella, ver las caras de satisfacción de las personas que entraban en su pastelería para comprar algún dulce, el pan o tan solo un capricho que llevarse a la boca. Cuando se comía bien, se vivía mejor, algo que debido al ajetreo de los ejecutivos, los comerciantes y los oficinistas que siempre pasaban por allí era bastante necesario.

Su panadería estaba en un lugar bastante céntrico, perfecto para que fuesen por allí los ejecutivos a tomar un café. Era una de las genialidades que se le habían ocurrido. Además de vender postres y pan, ofrecía café a sus clientes. Y la verdad es que la cosa salía bien. Casi siempre que alguno tomaba café se veía atraído como por arte de magia a la vitrina donde Francis exponía sus "pequeñas exquisiteces" y acababan comprando algo. Los buñuelos, el brownie (una de las pocas cosas que se salvaban de la gastronomía estadounidense) y las crêpes Suzette eran los que más aceptación tenían.

Y Francis cada semana veía sus beneficios aumentar paulatinamente.

Hoy día se estaba llegando a plantear trasladarse a otro local, también en el centro pero más grande, pues la demanda se estaba ampliando de tal forma que llegaban a estar hacinados en las horas de máxima entrada.

A las 8:30 de la mañana el pan estaba recién terminado. Crujiente y calentito. Y a las 9, con todo colocado, abrían. En esas primeras horas de la mañana tenían poca clientela y la mayoría se basaba en asistentes o secretarias que tenían que cumplir las exigencias de sus jefes y éstos les pedían algún producto hecho por él.

A Francis le gustaba el horario de mañana. Había poco que hacer, salvo seguir preparando más postres, indagar en el ordenador que tenía allí nuevas recetas que quisiese probar o coquetear descaradamente con alguna de las personas que entraban en el local.

Precisamente ese día, Francis había conseguido llamar la atención de una secretaria de brillante pelo rojo. Ella, tras dos guiños y un piropo bien pronunciado, le había obsequiado con unos minutos de desenfrenado vaivén en el baño. Obviamente Francis le regaló un postre con la compra que hizo para después asegurarle que si le apetecía volver sería _muy bien_ recibida.

Hyacinthe, el chico que tenía contratado para servir el café, ya no sabía ni qué hacer con él. No había sufrido acoso porque, ante todo, Francis era un buen profesional y no acosaba a sus subordinados. Pero sólo los subordinados. Cuando había estado en una pastelería que no era suya, sus compañeros y superiores eran otro cantar. Así que, siendo su propio jefe y teniendo esa moralidad tampoco podía hacer mucho. Por eso aprovechaba las visitas de las secretarias y de los ayudantes. Era una suerte que no le hiciese ascos a nada.

Hyacinthe le miró con exasperación y dos tartas en las manos mientras Francis despedía a la pelirroja y volvía adentro con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Ya puedes ayudarme a colocar cosas?- preguntó el joven sintiendo como se sostenía en un equilibrio precario por pura suerte.

-_Oui, oui- _sentenció el rubio yendo a dónde estaba y abriendo la vitrina para que el otro pudiese colocarlas-. Como comprenderás, si me pide que le recomiende un postre no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad para aconsejarle.

-¿Cuál le dijiste? ¿La tarta de fresa?- preguntó Hyacinthe sin ver venir el peligro. Francis esbozó una sonrisa torcida y respondió:

-La crêpe francesa, por supuesto. Como si no lo supieses.

Hyacinthe estaba pensando en pedir un aumento de salario y más vacaciones.

Un par de horas después, Francis estaba limpiando una de las vitrinas con ayuda de Edith, otra de sus empleadas, cuando algo le llamó la atención en la calle.

Un hombre que aparentaba más o menos su edad miraba con una sonrisa deslumbrante el interior de la tienda, observando los pasteles que tenía expuestos en el escaparate. A su lado un niño de unos cinco años tiraba de su mano y le miraba con testarudez, intentando que el moreno se moviese.

Francis le espió un poco. Tenía el pelo castaño como el chocolate, la piel morena como el café con leche y los ojos verdes como la menta. En resumen: un bombón andante. Pero, aunque le llamaba la atención sexualmente hablando (hacia falta ser animal o menor de 15 años para no atraer sexualmente a Francis), el rubio se sorprendió reconociendo en ese rostro a una persona a la que ya no esperaba ver, y mucho menos en su pastelería.

Iba a hablarle, a decirle algo, pero entonces el español se percató de la impaciencia de su pequeño acompañante y dejó que éste le tirase acera arriba.

Por un momento Francis juró que le había saludado. Quiso pensar que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Su nombre era Antonio.

El español y él habían sido criados en el orfanato _San Pietro_. Él ya estaba allí cuando Francis perdió a sus padres en un accidente. Al no tener familiares cercanos se decretó que fuese a un centro de acogida mientras se elegía quién se hacía cargo de él. Finalmente, y debido a la desestructurada situación familiar, un juez decretó que sería dado en adopción. Antonio sólo tenía de sus padres sus apellidos que habían dejado escritos en una tarjeta; junto con su fecha de nacimiento y la petición de que cuidasen de él. Esto el chico no lo supo hasta que tuvo 11 años y Francis fue su pilar en ése momento.

Al principio recordaba que no le gustaba el orfanato y que Antonio le resultaba molesto, irritante y chillón. Hasta que un día, por culpa del español, les castigaron a ambos. Francis estaba tan enfadado que juró no volver a hablarle nunca. Hasta que Antonio, dos días después, robó el postre favorito de Francis en la cocina y se lo dio. Cuando los encargados descubrieron el hurto, pidieron responsables. Antes de dejar que Antonio se enfrentase él sólo al castigo, Francis dio la cara diciendo que él se lo había comido. Desde entonces fueron grandes amigos.

Otra cosa que recordaba del orfanato, era que había un cuidador que se encargaba de ellos y les mimaba. Aunque recordaba con nitidez su cara, Francis era incapaz de recordar su nombre. Tal vez nunca se lo dijo. Era habitual, ese hombre sólo era un empleado allí. Pero con él, Antonio y Francis comenzaron a apreciar la buena comida y consiguieron ciertas ventajas que otros no tenían. Les miraban con odio cuando veían que su cuidador les daba golosinas a escondidas, pero a ellos poco le importaba.

Con 14 años, Antonio consiguió una plaza para el conservatorio. Y Francis se alegró por él, aunque eso implicaba que Antonio se iría a un hogar de acogida y él se quedaría allí durante bastante tiempo. El español le prometió enviarle cartas. Seguramente lo hiciese, pero una semana después él fue escogido para aprender a cocinar con uno de los mejores chefs franceses que se encontraba entonces en la ciudad.

Y, aunque les dolía, perdieron el contacto.

Aún así, Francis no había dejado de oír cosas sobre el español. Sobresalió rápidamente en el conservatorio, no sólo por su precisión en el baile sino también por su buen manejo de la guitarra. Desde los 18 años se empezó a oír el nombre de Antonio como representante del país en las competiciones profesionales de baile. Y con 20, aunque la competición era en Estados Unidos, a altas horas de la noche en Francia, Francis se quedó despierto para ver cómo Antonio ganaba su primera competición por parejas.

Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, podía considerar a Antonio su "amor de la infancia". Ese que todo el mundo tiene y que recuerda con afecto de vez en cuando. Como se habían separado cuando apenas las hormonas empiezan a revolucionarse, Francis no pudo confirmar ese sentimiento de "romance infantil". Se limitaba a ver las imágenes de Antonio bailando y sonreía con orgullo.

Hasta que, tres años después, y debido a un accidente de moto, Antonio se hizo daño en una pierna. Aunque los médicos le habían asegurado que podía seguir bailando, el joven se retiró del baile y de la vida pública.

Eso implicó que Francis dejase de oír hablar de él. Claro que por aquel entonces, el francés había empezado a tener éxito como repostero y poco a poco se fue olvidando del tema, aunque lo recordarse puntualmente.

Hasta entonces.

Cinco días después, Francis cada vez estaba más seguro de que se había imaginado la despedida de Antonio cuando le vio. Tampoco le había dado muchas vueltas. Sólo la noche de ése día, había pensado un poco en el español y había recordado un par de momentos que vivió con él en el orfanato.

Había ordenado ya a Hyacinthe, Edith y los otros tres empleados que se marchasen, que él se ocupaba de guardar los postres que todavía se podían usar al día siguiente, colocar un par de cosas y cerrar la tienda.

Apenas había guardado una tarta de chocolate cuando entraron por la puerta.

-¿Hola?- preguntó una voz afuera.

-Ahora mismo voy- anunció Francis, con la voz ahogada por el frigorífico. Salió de la trastienda y compuso una sonrisa encantadora para encontrarse frente a frente con Antonio, quien componía una sonrisa aún más amplia.

-Hola, Francis- saludó el moreno acercándose a la vitrina con tranquilidad y mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Por unos segundos Francis se quedó bloqueado, sobrepasado por el momento. No esperaba que de repente Antonio apareciese en su tienda él sólo y casi cuando iba a cerrar. Con esfuerzo se obligó a hablar, saliendo un poco del otro lado del escaparate para ver más de cerca a su amigo de la infancia. Esos ojos de menta le enfrentaron con alegría.

-No esperaba verte. Ni que me recordases- admitió el francés apoyándose en la barra, evitando así lanzarse con efusividad a una persona que hacía casi 15 años que no veía.

El español le sorprendió y se lanzó sobre el francés riendo como un chiquillo. Francis se vio contagiado por esa risa y palmeó la (baja) espalda del moreno.

-No podía creerlo el otro día cuando te vi. Porque Lovino ya se estaba quejando de que quería ir a comer, que si no me habría parado a saludar. ¿Cómo te va todo? ¿Qué tal? No he sabido nada de ti desde que fui al orfanato dos meses después de que me fuese y me dijeron que te habías ido a estudiar hostelería.

A Francis no se le escapó la mención del niño. En otra situación comentaría algo, pero de momento decidió responder mientras el español se sentaba con jovialidad en una banqueta alta.

-Pues como puedes ver con mi propio negocio y rezando para que la crisis no se lo lleve por delante. ¿Algo de beber? Yo invito, por supuesto.

Antonio se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

-Si es vino y si tú me acompañas.

A Francis le sorprendió gratamente que el español se decantase por el líquido grana antes que por una cerveza o un simple cubata. Muy poca gente hoy en día podía comprender su afición a la tersa textura que tenía la llamada sangre de Baco.

-Pues yo sí he oído hablar de ti en todo este tiempo-comentó del francés mientras servía en dos copas. Antonio bufó mientras cogía la suya.

-Tú y el resto del globo terráqueo- dijo con acritud. Francis tomó un sorbo de su propia copa antes de seguir guardando los postres en el refrigerador.

-Por el tono en que lo dices parecería que no te gusta ser famoso- dijo asegurándose de que Antonio le podía oír.

-Y no me gusta- fue la seca respuesta del español. Cuando volvió a la tienda en sí, el español miraba su copa con sus hermosos ojos verdes entrecerrados, molestos. Debería estar prohibido por la ley que esos ojos de menta mostrasen otra cosa que no fuese felicidad, jovialidad o placer.

Maldijo a su propia mente por haber pensado "placer". Sabía que tenía demasiada inventiva. ¿Por qué entonces le había dado pie a que se imaginase a esos orbes mirándole extasiadas mientras él se dedicaba a atender a su propietario debidamente?

-¿Fue por eso por lo que dejaste el baile profesional?

-En cierto modo- admitió el español levantándose para examinar la tienda y que así Francis pudiese oírle mejor mientras seguía con lo que estaba haciendo-. También acogí a Lovino y encontré a mis padres.

La impresión que le produjo esa frase casi hizo que Francis tirase al suelo la bandeja llena de profiteroles. Se asomó con ella en la mano y agarrando con la otra un par de ellos que se habían acercado demasiado al borde.

Lo único que había sabido Antonio de sus padres era que habían sido inmigrantes españoles apellidados Fernández y Carriedo y que le habían abandonado por falta de medios, no porque no le quisiesen. No le sorprendía nada que intentase buscarlos en cuanto pudiese, pero sí lo hizo el tono casual con el que se lo comunicó.

Poco tardó Francis en pedir información mientras seguía con lo que debía hacer. Básicamente lo mismo que tardó Antonio en explicarle lo que había pasado con ellos. Con ayuda de un conocido en la policía pudo conocer el paradero de algún residente de Francia apellidado Fernández Carriedo. Por suerte la búsqueda se redujo pronto a dónde estaba el orfanato, Burdeos. De allí se siguió el rastro hasta que volvían a España. Y por fin, les encontró en Valencia.

Un tiempo después, Antonio visitó el orfanato para hacer una donación y allí conoció a Roderich, Feliciano y Lovino. Roderich era un importante líder de una empresa austríaca y había decidido acoger al menor de los dos en su casa hasta que se encontrase un hogar apropiado para él. Por desgracia tampoco se podía hacer cargo del mayor que, a pesar de su brusquedad y violenta timidez, se ganó la ternura de Antonio y éste decidió acogerle. Como no parecía que nadie quisiese adoptarle, el español se planteó aumentar ese periodo, evitando así que volviese al orfanato.

Sin darse cuenta, los minutos iban pasando y la conversación entre ellos se alargaba tanto que cuando Francis se quiso dar cuenta ya eran las diez y media y hacía un buen rato que había guardado todo. Todavía no quería cerrar, no si eso implicaba que dejaría de hablar con Antonio.

Sin embargo su amigo miró el reloj de pulsera y se dio por fin cuenta de la hora que era.

-Te he entretenido malamente. Mi madre se estará ya volviendo loca con Lovino. Lo mejor será que me vaya- expuso el español levantándose y siendo seguido por Francis hacia la salida. A forma de guía, el rubio aprovechó y tocó el culo de Antonio, como llevándole a la salida porque éste no veía. El español no se quejó. De hecho, de no ser porque Francis sabía lo que estaba haciendo, la situación habría resultado completamente casual. No hubo ninguna reacción del moreno, hasta que en un momento se giró y miró a su amigo de la infancia.

-Deberíamos quedar algún día para comer. ¿Me das tu número?

Y sin titubear Francis se lo dio. Después de la conversación de esa tarde no quería volver a perder contacto con el hispano.

Cuando Francis se despertó al día siguiente a las cinco de la mañana le dio la sensación de que apenas había dormido tres horas. Se dio la vuelta en la cama grande, sin notar ningún cuerpo a su lado, algo que pasaba de vez en cuando. Muchas veces al cerrar la tienda se iba directo a algún bar que conocía a entrarle a alguna persona. Pero esa noche... esa noche el francés se fue directo de la pastelería a casa, despidiéndose antes de Antonio con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.  
>Bastante le había costado quitársela, tanto que hasta la una de la noche no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño. Y sabía que si quería estar al día siguiente fresco y dispuesto a trabajar tenía que dormirse a las doce. Pocas veces se saltaba esa norma. Era una forma que tenía de controlar a su cuerpo, tan incontrolable en otros momentos.<p>

Eso le recordaba, se dio cuenta mientras se levantaba de la cama, que su subconsciente mientras dormía le había jugado malas pasadas. No recordaba exactamente cuáles, pues su propia memoria se había encargado de borrarlas, pero incluían a Antonio, una bañera y bastante jabón.

Ese día se permitió a sí mismo salir un poco más tarde de casa al tirarse un rato bastante largo bajo la ducha fría. Realmente necesitaba despejar sus ideas antes de ponerse a trabajar o no daría de sí. Tenía que cumplir encargos, reservas de postres y atender a aquellos que reclamasen su presencia en la tienda. No podía hacer eso si en lo único que pensaba era en Antonio.

-Ha sido un reencuentro normal- se insistía a sí mismo mientras se secaba con prolijidad el pelo- Pensar en él no me beneficia.

Al ponerse a trabajar y tener que dar más de sí, ese pensamiento se mantuvo en su mente con más potencia. Cerca de las doce de la mañana ya había hecho dos bizcochos, tres tandas de profiteroles y cinco tartas de diversos sabores. Había vuelto a hablar con la pelirroja del día anterior y había guiñado el ojo a una joven que lo más probable es que se hubiese saltado sus clases de instituto. Con ella no haría nada más, pero nunca sobraba sentirse admirado por futuras mujeres espectaculares. Además, sacó de la nevera el nuevo postre que había añadido a su carta. Un postre dominicano: "Dulce de tomate". Le llamó la atención que algo salado como la roja verdura se pudiese tomar como postre y decidió intentar hacerlo.

Edith se mostró asombrada por el resultado, pero Hyacinthe se negó a probarlo. No le gustaban los tomates. Él se lo perdía.

A mediodía, a eso de las dos de la tarde, mientras hacía la masa para unas tortitas que serviría al día siguiente, Edith se asomó en la cocina.

-Francis, preguntan por ti.

-¿Quién, _chérie_?- preguntó él lavándose las manos que estaban pegajosas.

-Un chico moreno. Iba con un niño. Creo que el nombre que me ha dado es Ant...¡Cuidado!- exclamó la muchacha cuando Francis casi le arrolla al pasar por la puerta, poniéndose el trapo que usaba para secarse en la cinturilla de su pantalón.

Efectivamente, Antonio volvía a estar allí vigilando al niño que vio la otra vez. Era castaño con un curioso rizo en el flequillo y miraba con desdén todos los postres que se extendían frente a él.

-No sé por qué me traes aquí, estúpido_- _se quejó mirando con desinterés un bizcocho de limón adornado con tiras de naranja. No le sorprendió entenderlo tan bien. Sabiendo lo que a Antonio le gustaba hablar era normal que Lovino cogiese rápido el idioma. Pero que llamase al español estúpido...

-Porque conozco al dueño- respondió Antonio, al parecer acostumbrado a los insultos del pequeño. O eso pensaba Francis-. Y no me llames estúpido, Lovi.

Ante el puchero de Antonio, Francis no pudo evitar lanzar una grave risita que llamó la atención del español y su pequeño acompañante. Una deslumbrante sonrisa que iluminó toda la tienda recibió al francés. Ala, para unirse al pelo de chocolate, la piel de café y los ojos de menta, ahora aparecían los dientes de nata.

"_Diabetes, allá voy"_ pensó el francés sin sentirse mal por ello. El niño se acercó a la barra y se puso de puntillas para poder verle bien. Unos ojos color ámbar se fruncieron, examinándolo.

-Hola- saludó al pequeño-. Me llamo Francis.

-Haces bien- le respondió el pequeño, haciéndole parpadear de la impresión y provocando que Antonio intentase ahogar con una mano la carcajada que le provocó.

-Muy mono el crío...Creo que te lo voy a quitar, _mon ami_- atacó el rubio. Lovino pegó un resoplido y se refugió detrás de la silla en la que estaba sentado Antonio.

-No esperaba que hoy te pasases por aquí también- reconoció el francés centrando de nuevo su atención en Antonio.

-Bueno, como tienes una pastelería pensé que sería interesante venir a probar tus postres- miró de reojo al niño que mataba con la mirada a Francis-. Bueno, yo los pruebo. A él no le suelen gustar. Si fuese por él sólo comería tomates. En cierto modo lo entiendo- rió despreocupadamente acariciándose la nuca con una mano. El rubio agarró el borde de la encimera para que su propia mano no se moviese hasta el torso apenas cubierto por una camisa del español. Deliciosa coincidencia la que acababa de darse. Levantó un dedo indicándole que esperase y se acercó a la vitrina, apartando de un manotazo a Hyacinthe.

-¡Eh!- se quejó él intentando evitar que se cayesen las magdalenas que llevaba.

-El quejica es Hyacinthe- añadió Francis cogiendo la bandeja del dulce de tomate-. Y justo hoy he hecho por primera vez éste postre. Es de la República Dominicana. Se llama Dulce de Tomate.

-¿Tomate?- preguntó Lovino, alejándose de la silla y volviendo a asomarse en la barra. Con una sonrisa, Francis le sirvió una ración a Lovino y a Antonio. Tras sentarse en una banqueta alta, Lovino comenzó a devorar el postre. Se habría asombrado de no ser porque el español se lo comió con el doble de velocidad.

-No puedo creer que esto existiese y que no lo haya descubierto hasta ahora- apuntó Antonio relamiéndose los labios. Francis se fijó en un trozo de tomate que se había quedado en una comisura. Con el trapo que aún tenía, y siguiendo a su instinto, lo limpió con suavidad. El español se le quedó mirando en silencio antes de sonrojarse un poco y lanzar una sonrisa al aire.

Esa sonrisa hizo que la imaginación de Francis volase más.

Como siguiese en contacto con el español mucho se temía que la cosa no iba a ser el encuentro normal que pensaba desde esa mañana. Al menos en lo que él respectaba.

Porque durante todo ese tiempo en el que estuvo con el español, había vuelto la pelirroja. Y él la ignoró completamente.

A partir de ése día, Antonio aparecía de vez en cuando en la tienda de Francis. Si era a mediodía siempre le acompañaba Lovino, si era por la tarde/noche venía él sólo. Y Francis comenzó a preparar de vez en cuando postres especiales solo para él por si venía. Obviamente hacía algo de más por si Lovino aparecía también. Casi siempre acababa comiéndose parte de lo de Antonio además de lo suyo. Como siguiese así iba a acabar siendo más ancho que largo.

Realmente no le importaba esa re-introducción del castaño en su vida. Le había echado muchísimo de menos y el ver que no había cambiado nada desde sus días del orfanato le hacía sentir como si de nuevo fuese un niño que dependía de alguien.

Y ese sentimiento no le era desagradable del todo.

Una noche, mientras Antonio ayudaba a Francis a colocar las bandejas en la nevera, una costumbre que cogió poco después de que empezarse a visitarle, el moreno comentó:

-Este fin de semana Lovino se va a dormir a casa de Roderich.

El rubio le miró interrogante. Había conseguido con ayuda de su equilibrio perfecto colarle la mano izquierda en la espalda del español debajo de su camisa. Otra cosa que había descubierto poco después, era que Antonio era poco perceptivo a los toqueteos. Cuando se daba cuenta más le valía hacerle caso si no quería quedarse sin cara. Y él la necesitaba por el negocio. Por muy bien que cocinase, si tenía por siempre un hoyo en la mejilla dónde Antonio le había golpeado, la gente no compraría allí. Pero si no se daba cuenta y Francis conseguía mantener el equilibrio sin tirar nada, entonces él era feliz.

-Quedamos en que algunos fines de semana uno de los dos hermanos iría a la casa del otro para que no perdiesen el contacto. Son mellizos, ¿sabes? Sería una pena que tirasen por la borda esa conexión.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, _chéri_?- inquirió el francés con una ceja enarcada. Tuvo que retirar la mano de la espalda española cuando su propietario le miró con una sonrisa helada en los labios. Casi no recordaba que Antonio al enfadarse era terrible. Casi. En sus recuerdos aún brillaban con fuerza las veces en las que había enfadado a su amigo y éste había acometido como respuesta una venganza cruel y lenta. No, definitivamente no era buena idea arriesgarse.

-Podrías venir a mi casa y hacer una paella juntos. Si te apetece, claro.

¿Qué si le apetecía? Francis tuvo que reprimir las ganas que tuvo de dejar al español allí plantado para ir a la trastienda y bailar una danza representando su alegría. Se contuvo, manteniéndose sereno hasta que le respondió al joven:

-¿A qué hora?

Sólo por el saltito de alegría y el abrazo que le dio, el rubio pensó preguntarle de nuevo a qué hora. Es que, aunque Antonio fuese cariñoso rayando lo pegajoso, a Francis no le parecía suficiente. Dejó con cautela la bandeja en la encimera de la cocina y justo cuando movía los dedos, emocionado por poder manosearle, el español se alejó a coger otra tarta diciendo posibles horas. Francis suspiró resignado. Ya llegaría su momento.

El sábado, Francis decretó día libre para todos. Aunque Hyacinthe y Edith lo encontraron extraño, no protestaron. Si el jefe decidía que ése día era para estar en casa lo mejor era obedecerle. Más cuando últimamente se portaba en la pastelería y no entraba a todo ser viviente que quisiese comprar alguno de sus productos. La pelirroja solo había vuelto un par de veces más y ambas había sido ignorada por Francis, que estaba demasiado ocupado o hablando con Antonio o haciendo el postre para él y Lovino. Hyacinthe se habría alegrado de no ser porque el francés de vez en cuando tenía la cabeza en las nubes. Se sentía muchas veces como su niñera. Pero no cambiaba trabajar con el francés por nada del mundo. Gracias a él conoció a Edith.

Esa mañana, Francis se levantó temprano para tenerlo todo preparado. Antonio había prometido pasarse a las 11 para tener la comida hecha como muy tarde a las 12:30. Según le había explicado el castaño, cuando comenzó a vivir solo, se interesó por aprender a hacer los platos típicos del país que, aunque no le había visto crecer, sentía como suyo. Así que lo primero que hizo fue la fabada, la paella y el cocido madrileño. Poco a poco fue aprendiendo y, cuando ganó por primera vez en una competición de baile con 16 años, con el dinero del premio se compró una guitarra española y una paellera.

Francis apenas la había hecho unas cinco veces en su vida, pero reconocía que era un plato exquisito y equilibrado. Preparó los ingredientes y estaba cortando ya el pimiento cuando Antonio llegó. Aparte de la paellera, traía consigo un tapper que no dejó que Francis cotillease y lo apartó en la mesa de la cocina bajo amenaza de cortarle las manos si le pillaba cotilleando.

-¡Es una sorpresa para después de la paella!- exclamó el castaño mientras echaba el arroz del paquete a la paella a la que sólo le quedaba cocer.

_-Oui, oui-_ se resignó Francis pasando por detrás del español tirando los envases ya usados. Añadió en voz baja mientras se agachaba a la papelera-, procuraré que no me veas cotilleando...

No pudo moverse a tiempo para esquivar el paquete usado de arroz convertido en un certero proyectil.

La paella no les pudo quedar mejor. Tenía el sabor perfecto, el arroz no se había ni pegado al fondo y tampoco se había quedado acuoso. La carne y el congrio habían quedado perfectamente dorados sin ser muy duros y al final sobró arroz. Pero entre el vino y la charla, Francis y Antonio no pudieron más.

-Menos mal que la paellera es sólo para cuatro raciones- comentó el moreno echándose para atrás con la copa de vino en la mano. Francis lanzó una risita y comenzó a recoger los platos.

-La próxima vez quedamos cuando estén Lovino y su hermano en tu casa, así no sobra nada.

Dejando la copa en la mesa, Antonio ayudó a Francis a recoger y se puso a fregar los platos que habían usado mientras Francis terminaba. En un segundo tuvieron tanto la cocina como el comedor colocados

No se le escapaba a Francis que en cuanto el español se sentó en el sofá, sus ojos parpadeaban cada vez más, como si el sueño le pudiese. Normal. Incluso él, que no estaba acostumbrado a dormir la siesta se notaba amodorrado y pensando que el sofá era muy incitante. La conversación se apagó un poco y Francis cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos habían pasado veinte minutos. Jo con la paella, como desactivaba la mente. Miró a Antonio y le vio tumbado de lado en el sillón de enfrente. Por lo menos había tenido el buen tino de dejar la copa en la mesa auxiliar antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño. Con un suspiro, Francis se acercó a él, acariciando con cariño el pelo castaño revuelto.

-Siempre fuiste un dormilón,_ mon chéri- _sonrió con ternura, sentándose en el suelo al lado de la cabeza del español. Antes de que pudiese dominar sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que si giraba un poco su cabeza los labios del español estarían convenientemente cercanos a los suyos. Giró antes de darse cuenta de que quería hacerlo. No los juntó, simplemente examinó el rostro tranquilo del hispano mientras dormía. Un remanso de paz. Vamos, todo lo contrario de cuando estaba despierto. Rió por su pensamiento y ese sonido hizo que el castaño se removiese un poco. Entonces Francis dejó sus labios haciendo un mínimo contacto. Justo mientras se alejaba nuevamente, Antonio abrió un ojo verde, desorientado.

-Vaya. Yo que no quería dormirme para vigilar que no cogías el tapper.

¿A quién narices le importaba el tapper ahora si podía ver a su amigo dormir tranquilamente? Aún así Francis se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el brazo del sillón, mientras Antonio se levantaba, restregándose los ojos.

-Yo me acabo de despertar también- admitió el francés-. Estaba vigilando si estabas despierto para ir a cotillear el tapper.

-Malvado- fue lo único que comentó él, enfilando a la cocina para buscar el recipiente. Francis se mantuvo en el brazo del sillón, resiguiendo con el dedo índice izquierdo el estampado del respaldo. Antonio volvió con el tapper destapado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No soy el mejor haciendo este tipo de comidas. Pero lo importante es la intención. Y que conseguí que no se quemase.

Le entregó a Francis el recipiente y éste lo recogió mirando estupefacto su interior.

Eran cuatro Soufflés al Grand Marnier. Por la pinta que tenían, habían sufrido mucho para poder estar allí hoy, pero al francés le pareció que cada pequeña mota de azúcar glassé que había adornando a los pequeños bizcochos estaba colocada con una perfección exquisita que sólo se podía comparar con el olor del licor que daba su nombre al platillo y que, aunque estuviesen fríos, le llegaba con fuerza.

Cuando los hacían en la cocina del orfanato no dejaban a los niños pequeños probarlos precisamente por la presencia del Grand Marnier. Una vez su cuidador le dio a probar uno y Francis se enamoró del postre. Pero si le daba más los cocineros se darían cuenta y ambos tendrían problemas.

Por uno de esos pequeños bizcochos Antonio arriesgó su pellejo para que él le perdonase. Ahora volvía a ofrecerle ese postre y no había tenido que robar nada.

-No sé siquiera si te siguen gustando, pero...- comenzó a decir Antonio quedándose a media frase. La causa fue que los labios de Francis se habían estampado contra los suyos en un toque sediento que nada tenía que ver con el que Antonio había sentido antes cuando estaba a medio camino entre la vigilia y el sueño. Ese beso le hizo sacar a la luz todo lo que sentía. Francis dejó el tapper en la mesa antes de atraer al español aún más hacia él. Esperaba que él le separase. Hasta dónde sabía, Antonio había tenido bastantes problemas con la prensa por sus devaneos con varias mujeres. Sin embargo, Antonio pasó una mano por debajo de la axila del francés y dejó la otra agarrándose en el cuello de la camisa que llevaba. Francis dejó que sus manos se acomodasen en la cintura hispana y otra en el cuello moreno. El contacto con esos labios era sin duda el mejor manjar que había tenido nunca en su boca, y más viendo que el español hacía todo lo posible por colar también la lengua en ese intercambio.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sillón, llevándose al español consigo. Eso hizo que se quedase tumbado con el castaño sobre él; imposiblemente juntos. Se separaron un momento para respirar, notando como sus jadeos chocaban entre sí.

-Cuando te lo di de pequeño no me respondiste así- comentó el hispano acompañándolo con una carcajada.

Francis sonrió a su vez moviendo con habilidad su mano izquierda para llegar al trasero del español. Con la otra mano acarició la mejilla de Antonio.

-Cuando me lo diste de pequeño te odiaba- agregó el francés acomodándose bien en el sillón, dejando al español situado entre sus piernas.

-¿Y ahora no?- preguntó su compañero con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-Yo diría que no... Cuando te volví a ver pensé que eras heterosexual- dijo a su vez el francés.

-Pues yo diría que te mintieron- respondió el castaño volviendo a unir sus labios.

Decidió dejar de comentar cosas estúpidas y recibió con calidez ese beso español.

El lunes a las cinco de la mañana, Francis se levantó con el mismo buen humor que el día anterior. El día anterior se podía comprender. Era domingo, no tenía trabajo y se había despertado tarde. Como plus, iba a tomar café con Antonio antes de que éste tuviese que ir a buscar a Lovino en casa de Roderich.

Lo de domingo era comprensible. Lo que no le pareció comprensible a Hyacinthe era que a las cinco de la mañana Francis apareciese casi lanzando brillos y silbando como si fuesen las doce de mediodía. Mientras cogía un saco de harina, se quedó mirando como el rubio meneaba las caderas delante del horno dónde metía el pan recién hecho. Edith se acercó a la mesa dónde estaba trabajando su pareja mirando también a su jefe. La diferencia era que a la joven le hacía gracia ver como Francis se pensaba que estaba solo y daba rienda suelta a su entusiasmo sin reparo.

-Da grima- dijo Hyacinthe. Edith rió llamando la atención de Francis, que dejó de contonearse y miró con severidad a sus subordinados, recuperando su compostura.

-Vosotros a lo vuestro.

Ese día, Antonio fue de nuevo con Lovino. Francis lo había supuesto y dejó a Edith encargada de vigilar que el pequeño se comiese el dulce de tomate que había hecho adrede. Mientras Antonio estaba en el baño, Francis decidió seguir un poco en la cocina. Eso pensaba hacer, pero en su paso por la puerta del lavabo, Antonio abrió la puerta, le agarró de la manga y le obligó a entrar, empujándole contra la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa que Francis adoró con todas las fibras de su ser.

-Recuerdo que Hyacinthe dijo que llevabas tus conquistas a este baño- susurró el español casi con mimo.

-Recuerdas bien- afirmó el francés antes de que ambos uniesen de nuevo sus bocas, adictas la una a la otra en poco tiempo. Solo se separó para agregar-: Pero que conste en acta que el que ahora ha llevado una conquista al baño has sido tú.

Ah~ La vida era bella. Cada mañana se sentía con ganas de ir al trabajo cantando alegremente, buscando animar a toda la gente que trabajaba para él. ¿Crisis? ¡Ahora mismo él no sufría de eso!

El negocio iba aguantando el tirón, si bien de vez en cuando tenía algunos problemas que sólo con un sobre esfuerzo podía resolverse. Y siempre lo hacía a su favor. Estaba sano como una manzana, con un perfecto cuerpo. Que pena que hubiese salido de circulación.

Ese fin de semana había vuelto a quedar con Antonio. Volvía a ser un día en el que Lovino se quedaba en casa de Roderich y era la primera vez que se iba a casa del español. Lo había pensado, llevaban casi mes y medio saliendo y las veces que habían intentado ir a casa del hispano siempre había surgido algo. O trabajo en la pastelería o preparación de una coreografía de Antonio para sus alumnos, o Lovino enfermo. Un caos.

Pero ese fin de semana Francis lo tenía seguro. Aunque no hiciesen nada sexual todavía (le estaba dando tiempo al español a que se aclimatase. Por mucho que insistiese que no le molestaba estar con él, Francis notaba como a Antonio le costaba centrarse cuando habían tenido algo más que caricias por encima de la ropa), Francis tenía seguro que iba a ir a su casa. Con posibilidad o sin posibilidad.

La mala suerte intentó ponerle a prueba otra vez por la mañana cuando, mientras terminaba de hornear en la pastelería un pastel de queso, Antonio le llamó por teléfono.

-Allô~?- respondió el francés con voz melosa.

-Francis, tenemos un contratiempo- dijo Antonio oyéndose a lo lejos los gritos escandalosos de Lovino y de otra voz más aguda. ¿Una niña?- Roderich ha tenido que irse pitando a Austria y me he tenido que quedar con los niños.

Lo dicho, la mala suerte se cebaba con él. Pero no pensaba dejarle las cosas tan sencillas.

-Me da igual- dijo el francés con sinceridad sacando más ingredientes de la despensa.

-¿En serio? Lovino no está loco por ti, precisamente-. Como confirmación se oyó de lejos al pequeño exigirle a su padre de acogida que dejase de hablar con ese pervertido que les estaba desatendiendo.

-Antonio, si no estuviese seguro ni siquiera te lo había dicho- respondió el francés mirando el reloj. Metió un plato con otro postre en la nevera para que se enfriarse y empezó a preparar otro postre diferente-. ¿Qué os gustaría cenar?

-Pues a mí me da igual- afirmó Antonio. Se alejó un poco del auricular-. Chicos, ¿qué os gustaría cenar?

-¡Tomate!

-¡Pasta~!

Francis rió al oír la respuesta.

-Ya veremos cómo me lo monto. Nos vemos luego, _chéri_.

-Francis- le llamó Antonio antes de que colgase-. Gracias.

-No hay de qué, _mon amour._ No hay de qué- respondió el francés lleno de corazoncitos alrededor. En cuanto colgó comenzó a hacer de nuevo dulce de tomate, imaginando el rostro de Antonio al decir ese gracias. Estaría sonrojado, con la camiseta a medio quitar, un dedo en su mentón y sin pantalones; arrodillado encima de su cama e intentando cubrirse sus parte nobles con el bajo de la camisa.

Volvió a la realidad cuando casi se corta con el cuchillo.

Mejor dejaba la inventiva para luego...

Cuando Antonio le abrió la puerta de su casa, Francis tenía en una mano un plato con papel de plata por encima y una bolsa puesta en la muñeca de ésa misma mano. En la otra cogía un tapper como podía y la bolsa con su cambio de ropa. El español le miró con los ojos como platos antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Madre mía. ¿Te ayudo en algo?

-Podrías darme un beso mientras dices: "_Oh, Francis. Has salvado la cena y la velada. Eres el mejor novio que nadie puede desear_". Pero cómo sé que no lo vas a hacer...

Antonio enarcó una ceja mientras cogía el tapper y la bolsa de la ropa con un movimiento brusco.

-Me has pillado tocándoles la guitarra para que se estuviesen tranquilos- comentó el español dirigiéndose a la cocina. Francis dejó la bolsa con ingredientes para hacer unos macarrones para cenar. Le quitó el papel de plata al plato y puso una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro mientras se acercaba a Antonio por la espalda.

-Yo también toco un instrumento.

Antonio, que estaba guardando el tapper en la nevera después de haber visto qué era, le respondió agachado sin girarse.

-Nunca me lo habías dicho, ¿cuál?

Con la mano libre, Francis le tocó el trasero provocando que Antonio pegase un brinco para erguirse.

-El pandero~.

Y antes de que Antonio pudiese girarse para intentar quitarle la mano, Francis plantó delante de él el plato. Arroz con leche. Maldito fuese. Y además el tío no es que lo hubiese hecho mal, precisamente. Subía un aromilla hasta su nariz que le hacía muy difícil seguir molesto con él.

-Especial para ti, _chéri_.

Para alivio del español, llamaron a la puerta y Francis decidió ser él el que la abriese. Parecía tan desenvuelto como si estuviese en su propia casa. El pensar eso le produjo una cálida sensación en el pecho que no le disgustó en absoluto. Pero todavía era pronto. Mejor esperar un poco antes de siquiera empezar a planteárselo. Sólo llevaban un mes y medio. Para proponerle vivir juntos mejor sería esperar un poco/bastante más. Pero... miró el plato de arroz con leche mientras su estómago rugía. Quería cenar cosas como estas todos los días, joe.

Y entonces la mala suerte volvió a cebarse con ellos cuando oyó a Francis exclamar:

-¡¿Gilbert?

-¡¿Francis?

Guardó el arroz con rapidez, no fuese que el alemán entrase en su cocina y quisiese apropiarse de él. Era suyo y no lo compartía.

Las cosas podían haber ido mil veces mejor, pero si Francis tenía que ser sincero, también podrían haber ido peor. Gilbert y él se conocían de varias veces que el alemán iba a comprar a la pastelería y un par de veces que el alemán había invitado al francés a su empresa. Al parecer los postres del rubio eran muy conocidos allí y era un favor que él les hacía por ser unos clientes tan fieles.

En el caso de Antonio y Gilbert; el alemán le había visto por la televisión y un día le vio patinando sobre hielo. Como él le dijo: "_Soy tan increíble que si digo que conozco a Antonio Fernández Carriedo eso sólo aumentará mi asombrosidad. Si eso fuese posible. No lo es. Soy lo más alucinante que te puedes encontrar en el mundo. Ni intentes negarlo. Pero bueno, también considero increíble tu forma de bailar"._

Aunque Antonio se sorprendió con ese discurso, el alemán le cayó simpático y habían quedado para ir por ahí de vez en cuando.

El caso es que, por el hecho de ser todos conocidos, Gilbert pensó que era bien recibido para cenar. Así que Francis tuvo que bajar a una tienda cercana a comprar cervezas para el albino y unas salchichas ya que: _"El increíble yo no puede comer pasta de cenar. No es sano. Para cenar bebo cerveza y como salchichas alemanas."_

Se molestaría si no conociese a Gilbert. Pero conociéndole...

Antonio agradeció que el rubio fuese el que comprase lo que les faltaba. Quería vigilar al albino y a los dos niños. Los dos niños por cosas obvias. Y a Gilbert porque era como cinco niños juntos si se lo proponía. Tenía suerte de que no le diese por cotillear su nevera. Le daba igual como se pusiese. Si intentaba catar el arroz con leche acabaría por arrancarle la cabeza.

Francis llegó pronto por suerte y, una vez estuvo hecha la cena, no hubo mucho que temer. Salvo que Lovino quería repetir su ración mientras Feliciano se quedaba dormido encima de la mesa. Gilbert se echó para atrás en la silla y se palpó el estómago con el aspecto satisfecho de un rey absolutista.

-_Überwältigend_! Qué bien he cenado.

Antonio sonrió, agradecido porque las cosas no habían ido mal. Notó un objeto que conocía muy bien moverse sinuosamente por su muslo derecho. La maldita mano izquierda de Francis paseaba a sus anchas por ahí, como si fuese su patio de recreo personal. Miró de reojo al francés que servía con tranquilidad más macarrones a Lovino. Con una sonrisa torcida, Antonio puso su mano en el muslo del francés, haciendo que éste se sorprendiese y titubease al echar la comida.

-Ten mas cuidado_, _idiota- le recriminó el pequeño, desafiándole con la mirada.

Francis le devolvió esa mirada de reojo, pero ahora el hispano estaba bebiendo agua. Tomó la mano de su muslo y las dejó entrelazadas.

-No me esperaba que vosotros salieseis juntos- soltó entonces Gilbert, cogiendo de nuevo su vaso de cerveza-. De hecho pensaba presentarle a Antonio una conocida.

-Pues ya puedes cancelar el encuentro porque estoy yo- respondió Francis sin soltar la mano del hispano.

Terminaron la cena y Francis y Antonio se dedicaron a recoger y limpiar en la cocina. El rubio le aseguró con un guiño que él se apañaba bien con lo que quedaba y que podía ir con Gilbert y los niños. Antonio le hizo caso y cuando llegó al salón se encontró con un bonito panorama.

Gilbert, Lovino y Feliciano dormidos encima del sofá en el que se habían sentado. Soltó una suave carcajada y despertó con suavidad a Gilbert.

-No es para nada increíble que me haya quedado dormido en el sofá- se quejaba el alemán llevando a Feliciano en brazos hasta la habitación.

-Si quieres- comenzó el español en voz baja dejando a Lovino en la cama-, puedes quedarte aquí a dormir. Lovino y Feliciano duermen en esta cama y queda libre esa-. Señaló a la otra cama de la habitación con el pulgar. Dejó a Feliciano en la cama y los tapó a ambos bien. Cuando se volvió a mirar al alemán. Se había tumbado ya en la cama y se había quedado dormido. Conteniendo una carcajada, Antonio salió cerrando la puerta. Se dirigió a la cocina, dónde Francis se estaba secando las manos.

-¿Se han quedado dormidos?- preguntó el rubio, ajustándose un poco la coleta que se había puesto para que no le molestase el pelo.

-Los tres- afirmó Antonio, abriendo la nevera en busca del arroz con leche. Francis sacó dos cucharas y se quedaron de pie en la encimera comiendo a cucharadas el postre.

-No esperaba que al final fuese tan tranquilo- comentó Francis dejándole a Antonio el último trozo de arroz que no tardó en atacar. Le sorprendió cuando el español cogió de la comisura de sus labios un grano que se había quedado ahí y lo metía en su boca. Francis comenzó a pensar cosas no muy sanas y muy divertidas que podría llegar a hacer con el español.

-Lo que no esperaba yo es que Gilbert accediese a dormir en la habitación de Lovino. Porque, aunque deficiente en algunos aspectos, ahora en esa habitación hay una niñera que podría ocuparse de ellos si se despiertan…

La mente de Francis se bloqueó en un momento con esa información. Y la sutileza con la que el hispano lo había dejado caer tampoco ayudaba. Hablando en plata le estaba diciendo que había vía libre para hacer cualquier cosa. Vía libre...

Aprovechando que todavía estaban cerca por haber comido de pie el arroz, Francis puso una mano en la nuca de Antonio y lo acercó a él, sumergiéndose en esos ojos de menta antes de introducirse en esa tentadora boca. Vaya una bienvenida que recibió su lengua. La cavidad de Antonio estaba tan húmeda y era tan incitante que Francis supo que no iban a llegar a la habitación de Antonio a tiempo. O alguien le detenía con un balde de agua fría o se lo tiraba allí mismo. En la encimera. No era mal plan después de todo. El pensar en Antonio gimiendo para él apoyándose en la piedra mientras él se introducía en él tampoco ayudaba.

Por suerte, el segundo en discordia, comenzó a andar marcha atrás saliendo de la cocina. Animado por el movimiento, Francis le empujó contra la pared del pasillo, colando un muslo entre las torneadas piernas de Antonio. Madre mía. Ese español no sabía ni lo lujurioso que podía llegar a ser. Se lo comería de entrante, de primer plato, segundo plato, de postre e incluso de acompañamiento al café.

Entonces Antonio se separó de él y siguió andando a su habitación. Veloz como el rayo, Francis le agarró por la espalda y comenzó a dejar besos en el lateral del cuello, notando los escalofríos que eso le provocaba al español. Para cuando llegaron a la sala que no tenía más iluminación que las farolas de la calle, Francis cerró la puerta con el talón y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la camisa para dejarla en el suelo. Antonio se giró y se encontró el nacarado torso del rubio iluminado por la luz amarilla. Parecía nata. No. Chantilly. El cuerpo de Francis era igual que la crema francesa. Pero debía dejar de pensar en comida o se perdería todo lo que estaba haciendo él. Como por ejemplo, empujarle contra su cama, estrecha pues solo dormía él en ella. Cuando el francés se situó encima de Antonio, sus labios volvieron a buscarse, deseosos de establecer un contacto más duradero que el anterior. Mientras, las manos de ambos no se quedaron quietas. Las de Francis se colaron por debajo de la camiseta del español, acariciando una el vientre moreno y la otra se escabulló hasta el pantalón que empezó a desabrochar con rapidez. Una de las manos de Antonio se quedó en la nuca del francés mientras la otra, con osadía española, apresó la entrepierna francesa. Francis gimió en la boca que besaba. Sería pérfido el tío.

-Y yo pensando que serías un tímido joven virginal.

-Que te den por culo, Francis.

-Menos ansias, ya te tocará.

Tras esa pelea dialectal, Antonio pasó de tocar por encima el miembro francés a colarse por debajo del pantalón y la ropa interior. Acarició con suavidad ese duro órgano que se ocultaba allí, oyendo los suspiros de Francis directos en su oreja, incitándole aún más.

Alzó las caderas para que su novio le quitase la cada vez más molesta ropa. Notó el contacto de la piel de Francis contra la suya al rodearle con las piernas abiertas.

-Me vuelves loco- confesó el francés acariciando de arriba a abajo el muslo de Antonio. Éste rio ante ese comentario.

-Ya lo noto. Ya- indicó el español, consiguiendo sacar el miembro de Francis de su prisión.

_Mon Dieu_. Antonio no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que le excitaba con sólo una mirada. Descendió en ese cuerpo moreno, sintiendo como todo el aroma del español entraba en sus fosas nasales, inundándose en él. Aún no le había quitado la camiseta, algo que se dedicó a remediar con rapidez y solvencia. Ya luego tendrían tiempo de revolcones apresurados con la mitad de la ropa puesta. De hecho, insistiría continuamente en ello. Pero de momento decidió sentar en lo que tenía entre las manos: la pulsante erección y el trasero del cuerpo más espectacular que nunca había visto. Lamió dos dedos, consiguiendo que éstos se volviesen resbaladizos y pudiesen introducirse con suavidad en el interior de Antonio. Según apretaba con uno, la otra mano masajeaba el pene con ternura.

-¿Duele?- preguntó el francés oyendo con deleite los gemidos susurrados de Antonio. Lo más probable es que no quisiese despertar a ninguno de los tres invitados. Eso le incitó. No debían hacer mucho ruido, y lo que el más deseaba era oír su nombre gritado por los labios del español con violencia. Éste, ignorante de la resolución de Francis de hacerle gritar, negó con la cabeza.

-Es...extraño.

Siguió con lo suyo tras recibir esa confirmación. Las manos de Antonio se deslizaron por su cabello y le liberaron de la goma que los aprisionaba. Entonces, y aprovechando que había metido ya el segundo dedo, Francis giró ese apéndice y lo dobló para llegar a la zona en la que estaba la próstata.

Como resultado, Antonio calvó sus uñas en sus hombros, dejando unas delatoras marcas. El pequeño grito que dio hizo que Francis perdiese los estribos. Se subió poco a poco por ese cuerpo, memorizando cada uno de los escalofríos que le recorrían. Cuando llegó a su rostro, los labios de Antonio se abalanzaron sobre él, haciendo que ambos se quedasen sentados sobre la cama.

Por iniciativa propia, el moreno se giró y se quedó a cuatro patas sobre el colchón, ocultando su sonrojo entre sus brazos.

Francis admiró la valentía que tenía. Se ofrecía a él sin reservas. Sin miedos. Ahora mismo tenía seguro que no había en el universo criatura más hermosa que él.

Comenzó poco a poco, dejando que sintiese no sólo su miembro, sino también su ternura, su pecho acoplado a la perfección contra su espalda, su mano izquierda acariciando de arriba abajo su muslo izquierdo y sus labios besando con tranquilidad su nuca y sus hombros. Mimándole mientras el español se esforzaba en relajarse y dejar que la erección del francés se adentrase poco a poco en él. Cuando estuvo dentro del todo, aguantó las ganas que tenía de embestirle con fuerza. Antonio suspiraba, a caballo entre el dolor y el placer. Delirando entre los dos extremos, sin saber si decantarse por uno o por otro. Sólo cuando se movió un poco para notar la erección de Francis, éste se comenzó un vaivén con lentitud, ayudando al ano de Antonio a adaptarse a él, el español se decantó por uno de los extremos.

Supo que podía acelerar cuando Antonio le acompañó en las embestidas, mostrando que de pasivo tenía lo que él de monja de clausura.

Por pura perfidia, se sentó sobre la cama llevándose al español consigo. Antonio volvió a gritar al notar como en esa posición se adentraba más aún en él. Tembló, arrodillado en la cama y con las manos apoyadas en los muslos de Francis. Encima le tocaba moverse a él. Comenzó a imponer su ritmo, respondiendo a las necesidades cada vez más exigentes de su cuerpo y sin poder negarse a nada que le pidiese el francés. Su voluntad había desaparecido por completo, al igual que el pudor y el silencio. El propio Antonio gemía desaforado, aunque sabía que no debería hacerlo. Ya le daba igual todo. Sólo quería continuar.

Francis le abrazó la cintura, ayudándole con sus caderas a notar lo mejor de ese momento de unión, sabiendo que poco le quedaría. Llevó una mano al miembro hispano, añadiendo a la estimulación anal la sensación de su mano moviéndose de arriba abajo. Y Antonio gritó el nombre de Francis, notando que se corría. Al francés aún le quedaba un poco así que salió del cuerpo del español y comenzó a masturbarse. Cuando lo notó, Antonio se giró y comenzó a ayudarle en esa estimulación uniendo a la vez los labios. El francés llegó al orgasmo mirando a los ojos brillantes de Antonio. En el momento de relajación post-orgasmo, Antonio le dio un beso en la frente a Francis antes de dirigirse al baño a asearse.

El rubio se tumbó en la cama, recibiendo entre sus brazos a Antonio cuando volvió, ya mejor.

-Francis- llamó el español cuando ya pensaban que no se iba a decir más en toda la velada.

-_Oui, mon amour_?

- Te quiero.

Y, tras besar el pelo con olor a menta, Francis respondió:

-_Moi aussi._

La luz del sol entrando por la ventana dónde la noche anterior entraba la luz de las farolas fue lo que interrumpió a Antonio de su plácido sueño. Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y evitaría al sol girándose para el otro lado de no ser porque estaba encima de Francis y había pillado una postura la mar de cómoda, que si no...

Poco a poco se permitió abrir sus ojos cuando notó que le iba molestando menos el sol. Menudo paisaje. Francis todavía dormido y con el pelo despeinado, una cálida expresión en su rostro y sus ojos azules como el cielo, cerrados.

No le veía muchas veces así, no porque no durmiese con él. Antes de lo ocurrido anoche habían dormido. Sin llegar a penetraciones, pero dormir. Y encontrarse al francés con los ojos cerrados no era algo que ocurriese a menudo. De hecho siempre acababa despertándole el francés sirviéndole un desayuno en la cama. Era el momento de retribuirle apropiadamente.

Con algo de molestia en su trasero, se levantó y se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta antes de salir al pasillo. Se oía desde ahí el griterío que formaban Gilbert, Lovino y Feliciano, ya despiertos. Se asomó al comedor y les vio desayunando decentemente.

-Buenos días- saludó haciendo que Lovino le llamase de todo por no haberle preparado el desayuno, que Feliciano saludase con alegría y que Gilbert le mirase sonrojado y carraspeando antes de ordenar a los dos hermanos que desayunasen. Antonio rió.

"_Gilbert: obviedad a la máxima potencia_" pensó con buen humor mientras preparaba café, unas tostadas y servía zumo para ambos. La función de llevarle el desayuno era para comerlo con él. Por supuesto.

Para cuando llegó a la habitación de nuevo, Francis se removía todavía dormido, como buscándole. Eso hizo que se formase una sonrisa en su rostro. Muchas veces decía que era demasiado tierno; ahora el tierno era él.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y se dedicó a despertar al francés. ¿Con besos? No. Él no era Francis. Él despertaba bien, no con toqueteos. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para que se despertase.

-¡An-Antonio!- pidió el rubio entre carcajadas cuando ya se despertó. Consiguió capturar las muñecas del español y las dejó a los lados de su cara, irguiéndose en la cama para poder capturar sus labios.

-_Bonjour~_- dijo el francés, atrayéndole entre sus brazos.

-Buenos días. El desayuno- respondió Antonio.

-Bien. Estoy famélico.

Esa situación le hizo recordar el sentimiento cálido que tuvo anoche. Acabaría pidiéndoselo prematuramente el día menos esperado. Lo veía venir.

Uno de esos días, Francis decidió pasarse por la academia de baile en la que trabajaba el español. Tras dejar el baile profesional se puso a enseñar bailes de salón a todo aquél que quisiese aprender. Por la mañana daba a los mayores de 50 entre las 12 y la 1. Los niños entraban a las 3 y salían a las 4. Los adultos que estaban entre los 15 años y los 25 estaban de 4:30 a 6 de la tarde. Por último los de 40 años estaban de 6:30 a 8:00. Por eso tenía tiempo de pasarse por la pastelería de Francis antes de que diesen las 9. Andando apenas se tardaban veinte minutos.

Pero ese día, cercano a Navidad, Francis dio permiso a todos a irse antes a casa. Lo estaban pidiendo a gritos. Necesitaban comprar cosas para celebrar las fiestas y les dio la tarde libre. Compró él mismo el regalo para Antonio y para Lovino y se encaminó a la academia.

Una multitud de chicas jóvenes se agolpaba en el salón de actos cuando entró Francis. Curioso se acercó a ellas, intentando captar retazos de conversación que oía.

-...dejarnos pasar.

-Se estará preparando para entrar en seguida, mujer. No seas tan impaciente.

-Pero podríamos esperar sen...

-¡Ay que me va a dar!

-Tía, que exagerada eres.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va!

-¡Ya abren! Que no~.

Harto de tener que suponer por escuchar cosas que no debía, el rubio se acercó a un par de ellas que parecían más tranquilas y captó su atención.

-Perdonadme que os interrumpa, _chéries, _pero, ¿qué va a haber aquí?

Una de ellas se rió como una tonta al oírle hablar, pero la otra le miró como si quisiese estrangularle.

-El profesor Carriedo va a bailar con su clase infantil una coreografía de vals que han preparado. Estamos invitados todos los demás grupos. Otra de las profesoras baila con él.

-Ya podría habernos elegido a una de nosotras- se quejó la otra con un puchero.

-¡Venga ya! La "profe" Angie nos da mil vueltas. Aparte hace buena pareja con él~.

Francis se alejó de esa conversación frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que se abrían las puertas. Se desvió un poco del grupo general y se escabulló por los pasillos interiores. Le dio tiempo a ver salir a Antonio, vestido con frac, del pasillo dirección al escenario, acompañado de una rubia bajita pero curvilínea y una manada de niños detrás.

Preguntó cuál era el lugar dónde Antonio se cambiaba tras decir las palabras mágicas: "Se dejó los pantalones en su casa y me llamó para que los trajese". Una pequeña mentirijilla no hacía daño.

Con esa perfecta idea, Francis se quedó esperando en la pequeña habitación, localizando con rapidez la bolsa con la ropa de Antonio.

Al rato oyó aplausos y la voz de Antonio felicitando a todos los que estaban detrás del escenario trabajando. Los niños debían de haberse ido ya con sus padres ya que solo oyó desearle buena tarde a la tal Angie.

-Buen trabajo, Angie. Gracias por ayudarme.

-Nada hombre. Me debes una.

-Ya te la devolveré, ya.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y Antonio se encontró frente a frente con él.

-¡Francis!- exclamó con sorpresa. Por el tono y el gesto en su cara, Francis diría que estaba encantado de verle. Si el francés tenía alguna idea de reclamarle algo por ese pequeño y estúpido acceso de celos que había sufrido, se desvaneció cuando Antonio se abrazó a él. Pensaba que era porque verle en ese lugar había levantado su libido, pero entonces notó como él temblaba y se aferraba con fuerza. Francis le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Estás bien?

No recibió ninguna respuesta, solo la sensación de español dejándose caer entre sus brazos, y él arrodillándose en el suelo por inercia.

-Me han denegado la petición de seguir acogiendo a Lovino- le oyó susurrar.

Y Francis admiró un poco más a su pareja.

Había recibido una de las peores noticias de su vida y aún así se había mantenido al pie del cañón, fingiendo que la cosa estaba bien y preocupándose porque los niños bailasen y haciendo su trabajo. Le acarició la espalda con suavidad.

-Tranquilo, _amour_.

-No puedo- admitió el castaño sin dejar aún de temblar. Francis le obligó a mirarle y vio como, a pesar de los temblores, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima.

Y no supo qué más decir. Había pensado hace tiempo que debía ser delito que los ojos de Antonio mostrasen esa expresión severa y circunspecta. Pues acababa de descubrir un crimen mayor. La tristeza que ahora les impregnaba.

-No sé ni cómo se lo voy a decir- volvió a hablar Antonio.

-¿Cuándo le tienes que llevar?

-Su último mes conmigo es febrero.

-Entonces habrá que aprovecharlos.

Antonio asintió con la cabeza dejándose mimar por Francis. Agradecía que estuviese allí ahora. Si le hubiese tocado sufrir eso estando solo lo habría pasado fatal.

Desde entonces, Francis empezó a estar raro. Dejaba muchas veces la pastelería en manos de Hyacinthe y Edith y se iba con la excusa de algunos negocios que tenía que atender. Antonio empezaba a estar entre preocupado y molesto. Le había prometido que disfrutarían los tres del poco tiempo que le quedaba a Lovino con ellos y sin embargo de vez en cuando se escabullía de alguna vez que habían quedado en la pastelería, o cuando iba Antonio a casa de Francis a dormir él se quedaba hasta tarde en el ordenador y Antonio se acababa quedando dormido. Cuando se despertaba Francis volvía a estar en pie con el ordenador delante.

El punto de quiebre fue una vez que iba en el autobús con Lovino, dirigiéndose a casa de sus padres para dejar al pequeño allí y vio a Francis con Angie.

Incluso Lovino, que no se preocupaba de si le iba a molestar con sus insultos o no, supo que no era el mejor momento para llamar a Antonio idiota. Le dejo en casa de sus padres, dónde se quedaría a dormir. Su madre le miró con preocupación mientras él juraba y perjuraba que no pasaba nada. Y tenía razón. No pasaba nada... de momento.

Cuando cerró la pastelería, Francis se sintió desilusionado porque Antonio no había ido a visitarle y le envió un coqueto mensaje para desearle que pasara buena noche y que tuviese sueños felices con él. Añadió en última instancia que él cuando dormía y soñaba con Antonio era muy feliz.

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica, un móvil casi se destroza por la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba su propietario que mostraba una helada sonrisa.

Al llegar a su portal, Francis vio a una persona de reojo, pero no le prestó mayor atención, hasta que ésta se acercó y se le quedó mirando fijamente. El rubio levantó la vista para encontrarse con Antonio.

-¡An!-tonio- pronunció él variando de la felicidad más abierta al temor profundo cuando se fijó en la sonrisa que le dirigía el español-. ¿Te o-ocurre algo?

-No. Nada. ¿Me debería pasar algo?- contestó el español entrando en su casa detrás de él.

-_Non_. Es sólo, que te veo raro- dijo con timidez el francés. ¡Es que Antonio enfadado daba mucho mal rollo!

-¿Y a ti te pasa algo? Porque me vendría bien una excusa para saber qué hacías con Angie esta tarde.

Francis se detuvo en seco en mitad de la entrada. Giró la cabeza a tozos con una expresión de espanto en su rostro. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Pues- Pueeeees... Nos encontramos por casualidad... y...

-¿Qué pasa? La viste bailar en la representación y pensaste que estaría bien tirártela a ella también, ¿verdad, gabacho de mierda?

-¡Eh! Sin insultar. Que tú también tienes la nacionalidad francesa- se defendió Francis dejando una carpeta en la mesa de la entrada. Antonio se acercó a él, abriendo y cerrando los puños, y agarrando con su mano derecha la camisa de marca de Francis. Si de él dependiese la haría pedazos. Pero sólo porque debajo estaba el francés y le haría pedazos a la vez.

-¿Y ni siquiera lo niegas?

-¡Es que me parece una estupidez hacerlo! ¿Me crees tan cruel como para, mientas salgo contigo, acostarme con alguien más? No soy el adalid de la fidelidad, pero: ¡contigo me esfuerzo, Antonio!

Debía matarle lenta y dolorosamente. Esa última frase le calmó un poco. Pero todavía seguía enfadado.

-Dame una explicación razonable o vete reservando sala en el tanatorio.

Joder. ¿Cómo podía Antonio ser tan tierno y a la vez ser peor que el propio Jack Nicholson? Suspiró con resignación y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

-El otro día tuve una idea y se la estaba planteando a ver que le parecía...

-Ya claro, ahora al folleteo se le llama "tener ideas"- replicó con sorna el hispano.

-¿Me dejas seguir o no tengo derecho a un juicio justo?- preguntó Francis irritado.

-No me hagas responder a eso...

Decidió ignorarle. Total le iba a interrumpir le gustase la explicación o no. Soltó la mano del español de su camisa y cogió la carpeta que acababa de dejar. Cogió aire y decidió hablar rápido.

-Cuando dijiste lo de Lovino y viendo que no se podía hacer nada, estuve investigando otro método en el orfanato. Una vez allí, me dijeron que buscaban un nuevo cocinero y gente para que cuidase de los niños. Hyacinthe y Edith están al tanto y han accedido a seguir con la pastelería. Y la parte de Angie viene a ver si tu academia podía hacer un acuerdo con el orfanato para dar clases a los niños. Pero claro… Seguro que pensarás que es una historia absurda que me he inventado porque, como tú dices, quiero seguir tirándome a Angie cuando tengo a otro ser más espectacular a mi alcance. No importan los documentos que tengo aquí- atacó, sonrojado por soltárselo así y pasándole la carpeta a Antonio-. Seguro que piensas que es un hábil estratagema. Es más fácil pensar mal de mí.

Tras esa perorata Antonio puso los ojos como platos y miró la carpeta entre sus manos. La abrió y vio todos los acuerdos y el contrato firmado del orfanato, la escritura del local de la pastelería, los papeles de hacienda y mil cosas más. Todos ellos oficiales. Pensó que con ellos bastaría para calmar el fenomenal temperamento que se gastaba Antonio. En cierto modo, no se equivocó. Cuando él le miró al menos sus ojos no parecían querer quemar todo lo que tuviese relación con Francis, pero tampoco veía que esa alegría tan suya se reflejase.

-¿Has vendido tu pastelería? Perdón- se autorrespondió, agitando una mano y dejando la carpeta sobre la mesa-. Replanteo la pregunta. ¿Has cometido la estupidez de dejar la pastelería por mí y Lovino?

-Así dicho parece más de lo que es- comentó el francés dando toquecitos con el pie en el suelo-. A fin de cuentas, Lovino es una persona y la pastelería es sólo un local.

-¿Sólo un local?- se escandalizó Antonio. Se apoyó con una mano en la mesa-. Francis, la pastelería no es sólo un local. Es tu negocio. Es el empleo que has elegido y en el que has arriesgado cierta cantidad de dinero. No es "sólo" un local. ¡Te encanta tu trabajo! Has hecho un gran esfuerzo y aunque te levantas temprano lo haces a gusto. –Negó con la cabeza. Francis reaccionó, algo molesto.

-Me importa más vuestra felicidad.

-Por nosotros no merece la pena que tires por la borda todo lo que has conseguido.

-¡Vuestra felicidad merece eso y más!- exclamó Francis, ya llevado por los nervios-. Lo que no voy a dejar es que tú estés mal o seas infeliz si está al alcance de mi mano que lo seas. Ya fuera del tema de la pastelería o del orfanato. Si tú estuvieras en mi situación, ¿no harías lo mismo? ¿No buscarías el más mínimo resquicio o la más mínima posibilidad? Te quiero. Y sé lo importante que es Lovino para ti. Si estuviese en mi mano tendrías la oportunidad de adoptarle. ¡Y lo haría por ti!

Tras ese pequeño discurso, Francis se fue a la cocina, refunfuñando. Antonio miró la carpeta sobre la mesa, todavía intentando asimilar lo que Francis le había espetado con fiereza. Tenía razón, aunque le jodiese admitirlo. Abrió con lentitud la carpeta, mirando lo que había en su interior. Todo organizado. Todo preparado. ¿Merecía su felicidad tanto esfuerzo? ¿Merecía de verdad cambiar al completo la vida del único hombre por el que había sentido amor romántico?

Escuchó en la cocina a Francis maldecir mientras resonaban golpecitos secos, como si se golpease contra la pared. Y la furia se desvaneció dejando un sentimiento tan inmenso que Antonio no pudo ni nombrar. Fue a la cocina, dónde se encontró a Francis con la cabeza sobre su encimera y los ojos cerrados. El español se puso a su espalda y le abrazó.

-Lo siento- susurró con un tono jovial. Lo que Francis estaba haciendo por él en ese momento no tenía nombre.

-Yo más. Me he hecho daño en la frente- se quejó Francis señalando su frente rojiza.

Y con una sonrisa, Antonio le dio un beso en el lugar dañado. Después frunció el ceño

Le debía una cantidad ingente de cosas. Le debía el haber conseguido mantenerse cerca de una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Le debía el conseguir hacer reír a una gran cantidad de niños cada semana.

Cuando acogió a Lovino era porque no le dejaban adoptar siendo soltero. Llegó a plantearse el buscar una mujer para casarse con ella y conseguir a estabilidad para que Lovino estuviese por siempre con él. Pero hasta que les considerasen una pareja apta para adoptar tenían que pasar un sinfín de pruebas que no habrían soportado si, como planeaba, era sólo una pareja de provecho.

Ahora veía a Lovino todas los días cuando iba a buscar a Francis al trabajo para ir juntos a casa. El pequeño admitió echarle también de menos en un momento en que creía que el español no le oía. Como resultado, Antonio le dio un abrazo que casi consiguió que se le saliese la cabeza.

Francis le había dado estabilidad. Tanto social como emocional. Y a cambio él lo único que había conseguido había sido perder el empleo de sus sueños. Su pastelería. Seguía ayudando en ella de vez en cuando, pero no era lo mismo. Volvía a tener subordinados y jefes y compañeros de su mismo estatus.

Y sin embargo, después de tres meses ya en el orfanato, Antonio se quedó a comer por invitación de varios cuidadores y vio a Francis mientras servía comida para los niños. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo que Antonio no supo identificar del todo.

Esa misma noche, mientras volvían a casa de Francis, Antonio le preguntó por cómo se sentía trabajando allí. Volvió a ver ese destello de emoción. Casi no hizo ni falta que se lo explicase.

Rato después, con las sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas, Antonio alzó la mirada del pecho del rubio y se le quedó mirando fijamente. Él se la devolvió con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes más ganas de _amour?- _preguntó con picardía el francés mientras llevaba su mano al trasero de Antonio. Ocho meses antes por hacer ese gesto le habría cortado la mano, pero ahora le parecía un cariño más de lo que le dedicaba su imperfecto francés.

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijese que quiero que vivamos juntos?

Esperó por una respuesta, mientras Francis sonreía de oreja a oreja y besaba los labios de ese bombón que era suyo y solo suyo.

-Que ya era hora de que lo dijeses.

* * *

><p><em>Vale, este fic tiene idea moña y se me ocurrió mientras me duchaba, un día random de marzo. Lleva en la estacada desde que un domingo me puse a escribir, escribir y escribir, <strong>et voilá!<strong>. El resultado es éste. Espero que os haya gustado. Mención especial para Miruru, que me ha hecho de beta e hizo comentarios sobre lo que le iba pareciendo la historia. No sé que haría sin ella, de verdad. Porque soy a veces de un hoygan que no puedo ni conmigo misma._

_Tienes la posibilidad de dejarme un review feliz._


End file.
